


With Rain Comes Sorrow

by xu_ming_wow



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Car Accidents, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Rain, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xu_ming_wow/pseuds/xu_ming_wow
Summary: Donghun hated the rain.He always has.And now, he always will.





	With Rain Comes Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> Contains dark themes such as death, injury, and gore, which may be sensitive for some readers. Proceed with your own discretion.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted in the A.C.E. Amino

Donghun hated the rain.

The crash of thunder, the strike of lightning, everything cold and wet and dark.

Bad things always seemed to happen on rainy days. Heartbreak, loss, death, betrayal.

Jun always tried to tell him that rain can bring good things, too. Like first kisses in romance movies, or relief from a drought.

 _"You always think so negatively, Hyung!"_  
He would say with his smile shining brightly.

 

 

 

God, Donghun missed that smile.

 

He missed all of their smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

He remembered that last time he saw them all smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

They had been goofing around in the car, on the way back from a music show. It was incredibly late and the rain was coming down hard, but they all had tons of energy despite the long day.

 _"Hyung, we should go get chicken!"_  
Chan had said, bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly. Jun grabbed his shoulder to still him, but they boy only moved a little less.

 _"Calm down kid, we'll get you chicken when we get back to the dorms."_  
Jun told the youngest with a laugh.

The boy continued bouncing up and down even more, and the others couldn't help but crack a smile.

That was the way it should have been: Jason and Chan singing way too loudly for how late it was, Sehyoon pretending to be annoyed by it but eventually joining in, Jun and Donghun laughing as they watched the others. It should have stayed that way, all 5 of them together, happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But the rain had a different plan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, the car wasn't driving straight, spinning out of control, wheels failing to gain traction on the wet road.

The sounds of laughter were quickly replaced by the horrid screech of metal against metal and shattered glass, the impact of the car slamming into the barrier.

 

 

 

 

 

Then nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

 

 

Donghun took a moment to really gather what had just happened. He groaned as he sat up, checking himself for any major injuries. His neck hurt from being jostled around, and his whole body felt incredibly sore, but he pushed that aside as he looked around him.

Their driver layed slumped over the steering wheel, the roof caved in above his head. He didn't have to think twice to know he was dead.

Donghun looked to his side at Jun, who was sitting next to him.

 

 

 

 

 

Was.

 

 

 

 

 

Now all that was next to him was a gaping hole where the door used to be, and Jun was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

 

Donghun heard a groan from the front passenger seat.

 

 

 

 

_"Hyung?"_

 

 

 

Donghun shot out of his seat, pulling himself towards the front to get to Chan.

 

 

He was bleeding, a lot. Donghun had never seen so much blood on one person.

 

 

 

 _"It's okay Channie, I'm here."_  
His lip trembled as he tried to keep his voice as steady as possible.

 

 

 

 

Chan's voice was small and weak, but what he said made Donghun freeze in his spot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Do you smell that?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Donghun smelled the air around him, fear coursing through his veins as he recognized the scent.

 

 

 

 

 

Gasoline.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Donghun sprung into action, wrestling Chan out of his seat belt as quickly and painlessly as possible.

 _"It hurts, Hun, it hurts so bad."_  
The younger boy cried out in pain, but Donghun couldn't slow down.

_"I know, I'm sorry, but we have to hurry."_

 

 

 

 

 

When he finally managed to get him out, he ran as fast as he could away from the car, which had started to smoke.

 

He gently layed Chan down on the wet road, the rain soaking them immediately, before turning to run back.

Jason and Sehyoon were still in the car, and he hadn't even checked to see if they were alive.

 

 

 

 

 

He only made it a few steps before the vehicle erupted in flames, turning into a huge ball of fire. Donghun watched in horror, tears running down his face as he stood frozen in the road.

 

 

 

 

 

The fire lit up the surrounding area, revealing the bright red trail of blood leading to Jun's body, mangled from being thrown and dragged.

 

 

 

 

 

Donghun felt sick to his stomach, and he gasped as he struggled to breathe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was snapped back to reality as he heard Chan's sobs from behind him. He rushed back over to him, kneeling to the ground next to him as he cradled his head.

 _"Hyung, I'm not gonna make it."_  
His voice was barely above a whisper, more broken and weak than Donghun had ever heard him before.

_"No, don't say that, you're okay, you're going to be okay."_

Chan only shook his head, grimacing from the pain as his face turned ghostly white.

_"Just hold on a little longer, help is coming, just a little longer."_

Donghun couldn't control the flow of tears spilling over, mixing with the never-ending rain.

_"I- I'm sorry, Hunnie, I can't... hold on."_

His eyes flutterd closed, the sounds of sirens slowly came closer, but all too late.

_"No, Chan please, don't leave me. Don't leave me alone!"_

Donghun shouted, shaking Chan to try and wake him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But he had already gone, the last bit of life having slipped from him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Donghun wailed as he held him tightly, screaming out into the night sky as the flashing lights and sirens bounded closer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Donghun hated the rain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because it was the rain that took his brothers away from him.


End file.
